Conejillo, conejillo
by Cassandra Fenimoe
Summary: El título está muy estúpido pero me gustó nn Fic de ShainaSeiya, traducción.


_Les presento mi segunda traducción. Es un Shaina/Seiya, one-shot. Se darán cuenta que mi personaje favorito de SS es Shaina, y aunque no me agrada del todo la idea que Seiya se quede con Shaina no pude evitar traducir este fic . Lo que esté en cursivas es texto mío, negritas notas del autor pero traducidas por mí._

_Autor original: Sea Aquila Rachel_

_Título original: Because of a rabbit._

**Rachel: Seiya y Shaina, adoro esta pareja. Por favor dejen un review, me gusta saber si a la gente le gustan mis historias. Tb, fue bueno escuchar Misty Eyed (FF X vocals) mientras escribía esto. Vayan a en la sección "vocal collections" y den clic en la imagen de Paine (la chica con ropa negra y clic en "Misty Eyed". Tb miren las otras vocals.**

Shaina se recostó en brazos de su amor, mirando las constelaciones con él. Éste había sido siempre su deseo, estar bajo un árbol de cerezas en flor. Ella y su amante se envolvieron en una cálida manta, dejando que el aroma de las flores del cerezo los envolviera mientras miraban las constelaciones alineadas. Y todo fue por un conejo, Shaina río.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Seiya preguntó curioso. Shaina respondió.

"Bueno, me di cuenta que todo por lo que hemos pasado las peleas, las discusiones, fue por un **conejo** " Seiya entonces se dio cuenta.

"Vaya, no lo había notado" Shaina río y jugó con los suaves mechones de cabello café.

"Siempre has sido un despistado, Seiya" Rieron bajo la luna. Shaina apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Seiya. Sus ojos esmeralda irradiaban felicidad. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, y lo mejor de todo no tuvo que usar un bobo truco de magia o algo así para forzar a Seiya a amarla. La constelación de Sagitario brillaba intensamente sobre ellos.

Seiya se había probado a sí mismo más que digno, siempre protegiendo a Atena y siendo el más valiente, y había recibido el título de Caballero dorado de Sagitario.

Sus vecinos eran Milo y Shura. A veces ellos se quedaban hasta tarde bebiendo. Era muy agradable tener compañeros muy amistosos, especialmente Shura, era muy divertido hablar con él. Pero a veces en raras ocasiones podía sentir el cosmos de Aioros, agradecido por que finalmente podía descansar en paz, sabiendo que su hermano y sus amigos conocían la verdad.

"Seiya¿me amarás... _por siempre_?" Shaina preguntó. Fue muy cuidadosa al decir esto, ahora que él era un caballero de oro y muchas mujeres desearían estar con él. Seiya la miro como si estuviera en otro mundo. Shaina frunció ligeramente el ceño, no quería que él se sintiera ofendido.

"¡Por supuesto que sí Shaina¡Te amaré ahora y para siempre!" Había lágrimas en los hermosos ojos de Shaina. Se hundió en el pecho de Seiya y sus lágrimas mojaron la ropa de él.

"Te amo Seiya". Seiya le sonrió dulcemente.

"Te amo, y a nuestro hijo, Shaina" Shaina lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Va-vamos a tener un hijo, Seiya?" Mostró una gran sonrisa con esperanza en sus ojos. Siempre había querido formar una familia con el único hombre en el que se había fijado. Seiya asintió.

"Sí. Puedo sentir otro cosmos en ti, pequeño pero fuerte. Pronto tendremos un nuevo caballero" Shaina sonrió a Seiya y dijo

"Seiya, te doy agradezco por todo, gracias por mi vida"

"Shaina, te agradezco a ti pero creo que deberíamos dar gracias al pequeño conejo¿no?" Ambos rieron, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y Shaina pidió

_Por favor permite que mi felicidad con Seiya y mi futuro hijo dure para siempre_. Sonrió mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Desapercibido, el mismo pequeño conejo, un poco más grande, los miraba. Con una leve brisa desapareció. Tal vez fue una coincidencia ¿Seiya por casualidad vio el rostro de Shaina cuando eran jóvenes y ella se enamoró de él¿o la diosa Afrodita hizo su trabajo?

O tal vez¿fue el destino? Sí llamémosle destino...

_**Fin...**_

_nn espero les haya gustado viene lo usual si quieren lean el original y si la traducción no les gustó pues manden un review o un mail a mi correo. Todos los derechos (y chuecos XD) de traducción reservados. Saludos _


End file.
